From Arguing to Interesting
by xwittychickx
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem when the gang camp out on a hill top. One-shot Advanceshipping


**AN:**** I live! Wow, it's been forever since I've written anything for Pkmn…sorry about that ^^; This is my first time straying into the T rating for this fandom, so I really need your guys' feedback on this. Should I just stick with the K/+ ratings? Or is it okay to dab in T every now and then? I need to know how you guys feel on the matter, so please let me know in a review or PM. **

**I actually got the idea of this story from a fanfic I read on a different fandom. I don't know how I connected the two, but I did xD Oh well, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon, but I do own a Mew plushy my aunt crocheted me ;D**

The scent of the crisp, morning air greeted May's nose as she emerged from her tent, stretching and yawning along the way. Scanning the hilltop that they had spent the night one, she saw that the boys were preoccupied with making breakfast.

Walking from the stream where she had washed up, May noticed that her brother was hunched over the PokeNav. "What's up Max?"

Startled by his sister's sudden appearance, Max almost dropped the small device. "I was checking to see which was closer: a contest or a gym, but they both seem to be about the same distance."

Hearing this tidbit of news, May's eyes widened; when it came to picking who got to go to their next event…let's just say it brought the worst out of both trainer and coordinator. Much to May's dismay, Ash had overheard Max's observation and he didn't seem too happy about the situation either.

He might not have been particularly thrilled, but that didn't stop the black haired trainer from giving his opinion on the matter. "Well we should definitely go to the gym first! We've been to nothing but contests for the past month and it's about time I had a turn!"

Inevitably Ash's words sparked the fire to May's temper. "Excuse me Ash Ketchum, but contests have a deadline; gyms don't! It's obvious that we should head for my contest first, otherwise I can't compete!"

Seeing the reasoning behind the brunette coordinator's statement, both Brock and Max nodded their heads in agreement, though it was the dark haired breeder who spoke the words playing in all their minds. "What May says makes sense Ash. Sorry, but we're heading to the contest first."

Unable to listen to reason, Ash wordlessly turned around and stomped to the other side of the hill that sloped away from camp.

Desperate to find a way to fix things up with her friend, May followed, despite the warnings given to her by the others. Once directly behind the boy, May waited for him to start a conversation, but was met only with silence.

Never one to put up with the silent treatment, May roughly poked the annoyed trainer in the shoulder. "What's with the attitude, Ash? You never act this childish, not even when someone eats the last helping of food. Are you really that upset?"

Still Ash continued to ignore her. Fed up with his behavior, May went to her last resort: taking the black haired trainer's beloved hat. Only then did Ash pay May any attention.

"What gives May? Give it back!"

Happy to finally get a reaction, May simply stuck her tongue out and started dashing away down the hill. Seeing the playful intent in his friend's behavior, Ash's annoyed frown quickly changed into a smirk as he raced after the brunette girl. With ease the trainer caught up to May and gently tackled her to the grass, the momentum causing both teens to roll down the remaining slope of the hill.

Forget the fact that May clung onto Ash the entire ride downwards; it was the landing that really caused the coordinator's cheeks to flush. May was lying on her back, the hat held tightly in one of her fists; Ash was directly on top of her, and the only way he could stop himself from crushing the poor girl with his weight was to place both hands on either side of her head. The position was suggestive to say the least.

Ash, seeing the bright tinges of red in May's cheeks, was the first to take initiative. Slowly, as if in a teasing manner, he brought his head down so that their lips were a mere centimeter apart.

"You've been a naughty girl May, and I think you need to be taught a lesson."

With that final word parting from his mouth, Ash brought their lips together in a quick, frenzied kiss.

Shocked, May quickly let go of the hat in her clutches and reached out for the cloth of Ash's jacket to make sure that what was occurring was really happening. Seeing this as encouragement, Ash removed his lips from May's and began trailing a path along her jaw and neckline; May felt as though she were in heaven.

_May…_

Not wanting to disrupt the feeling of pleasure Ash's kisses gave her; May chose to ignore the voice calling out to her.

_May?_

The voice was getting louder, but May refused to give in. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the noise.

_Hey May!_

Quickly the coordinator's eyes shot open. Confusion clouded May's thoughts. _Wasn't that Ash's voice? ...And since when was I sitting on a log? _Looking up from her gaze at the grass beneath her feet, May saw brown eyes filled with worry and uncertainty staring back at her.

Seeing that his called had caused a reaction, Ash let out a breath he didn't know was being held in. "May, are you okay? I came to tell you that lunch was ready, and here you are spacing out with really a really weird look on your face! Are you sick?"

Speechless over what had just happened, all May could do was shake her head. _Did I really just daydream about Ash kissing me?_

Taking May's hand to help her stand up, Ash led her back to camp; his concern for his friend's health was clearly evident on his face. In his distracted state of mind, the trainer failed to notice how bright red the brunette's checks grew from the contact.

If only Ash knew.


End file.
